


Galentine's Day

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: way too much candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: The women of Voyager celebrate a little known Earth holiday.





	

The conference room table was usually a serious place, where planning and delegation took precedence. Today, however, it was festooned with red and pink streamers, heart shaped confetti, and sweetly scented flowers from the airponics bay. “Galentines” Day had been celebrated at Tom’s urging. Feeling that B’Elanna might benefit from deepening her female friendships on Voyager, he had approached the captain. Janeway had been hesitant to host such an event initially, afraid of blurring the lines with her crew, but as she considered the women who surrounded her daily, she realized that she knew little of them outside of their official records. She realized that there was none among them that she had grown to regard as a friend. So, she agreed, intrigued by the Galentine concept. Of course Tom would be the only one to know of this holiday. Set the day before Valentine’s Day to celebrate the relationships between women, started by an early 21st century television program, long since lost to the annuls of time. Somehow though, the holiday of Galentine's Day persisted in the hearts and minds of those who knew it. 

Crafting a menu with Neelix and using her own replicator rations gave Captain Janeway a certain satisfaction; she was doing something for her crew. She designed and replicated the fluffy paper hearts to hand from the bulkheads, and sourced appropriately colored packaging material from a recent trade’s cargo container to be shredded into confetti and streamers. The meal, waffles with whipped cream, candy vines, candy hearts, champagne, and more candy, left much nutrition to be desired, but that was half the fun – to revel and enjoy. 

To not overwhelm the guest list, Janeway kept the event to the female senior staff and bridge officers, being sure to include Naomi Wildman on her mother’s invitation. Once the room was decorated and she had ensured that her “gals” were off duty and available, she summoned them over the comm, using her best voice of authority, asking them each to join her in the conference room at 19:00 sharp. The little practical joke of the women being bidden for less festive reasons followed by the relief of a party might add to the jovial atmosphere. And if she admitted it to herself, she was worried that no one would want to come to a party thrown by their stuffy captain. 

Not one amongst them was tardy, not even Naomi, who clung to her mother’s hand. The group piled out of the turbolift like a clown car. Clearly no one had wanted to be the last to arrive to this mysterious meeting. As worried faces crossed the bridge, Tom shot B’Elanna a confident grin, but she was too nervous to recognize its meaning. As the doors to the conference room swooshed open at their approach, the ladies were greeted by festive decoration, lively music, and more candy that then EHM would feel should reasonably be consumed. Grins broke out and questions peppered the air. Raising her hand to summon their attention, Janeway spoke.

“Welcome to Galentine’s Day. A chance for the women of Voyager to come together as crewmates, and leave a sisters. And, there’s all the whipped cream you can eat.”

Exclamations of joy and appreciation sounded about the room. Soon, all the women were seated around the table, plates piled high with sweet treats and conversation flowing freely. Some tears were shed and some hearts were opened. They spoke of their mothers and grandmothers. They spoke of loves both lost and new. They spoke of the women who inspired them, and how they inspired each other. Rounds of champagne were downed. Bowls of candy were emptied and re-replicated. The women in that conference room grew to know each other more keenly then they had before. 

It wasn’t until a female ensign in engineering raised B’Elanna on the comm that that mood turned somber. Here they were, bonding, enjoying sweet treats, and having a generally great time, while so many other women on the ship were unaware of the festivities. But, inspiration struck and Janeway tapped her combadge. 

“Janeway to Chakotay. Commander, please take a look at the duty roster and adjust to let any female identifying member of the crew off for the next duty shift. These gals are headed for bigger digs. Janeway out.” Turning to the assembly she continued, “OK ladies, everybody grab something and let’s take this party to the cargo bay.” As she lifted a bowl of Red Vines from the table she tapped her combadge again. “All hands this is the captain. Gentlemen, the ladies of Voyager thank you for your cooperation as we celebrate our first Galentine’s Day. Ladies, at your earliest convenience, please report to cargo bay one for...well, just get there. Come as you are. No need for uniforms. Janeway out.”

The motley crew of slightly tipsy women paraded out of the conference room and across the bridge to the turbo lift, carrying their confections and decorations with them. As they exited the lift and started towards the cargo bay they were met by rather confused crew mates in the hall. Some had the day off, some had just gotten up, thinking they were headed for their overnight shift, some had been relieved of duty by their supervising officers. All were wondering why they were headed for cargo bay one. As the pieces began to fall into place, seeing the senior staff’s jovial hike, joyful grins turned into happy laughs. The cargo bay was quickly decked out in the festive gear. The music program was transferred and reactivated. More replicator rations were donated to create additional treats. Soon the atmosphere surrounding the women in the crowded room was full of happiness, appreciation, and sisterhood. 

Tom’s worries would be assuaged as it was clear to Janeway that B’Elanna had found common ground and a new friend in a lieutenant from Xenobiology. The pair sat laughing at a table, sharing some sort of gummy candy out of a bowl. Continuing to gaze around the room, Voyager’s captain saw the type of interaction that she hoped would be the new norm, for herself included. She saw pods of women talking and laughing, and then breaking off and bringing other people into conversation, the comradery growing with each new contact. 

As she stepped to join a group chatting nearby, Janeway felt a tug at her sleeve. 

“Captain, as your assistant, it is my duty to make sure that you are having as good a time as everyone else. 

“Oh Naomi, I am. To see all of you come together like this is a captains’ dream. I’ve learned more about this crew in a few hours than I have in a few years.” Guiding Naomi to turn and face the room, Janeway called for the attention of the crowd. “Ladies,” she called over the din. “Ladies, I thank you all for taking part in Voyager’s first Galentine's Day. I think we may have to make this an annual tradition. Please stay as long as you like. There are some of you I haven’t had the chance to get to know better yet. But I’d like to leave you with this toast,” as she raised her glass, she continued, “Strong women: May we know them. May we raise them. May we be them. Happy Galentine’s day, and cheers!”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this posted before midnight, so it counts as actually being posted on Galentine's day. Oh, and for those that don't know, Red Vines are like Twizzlers. I like twizzlers myself, but in Parks and Rec, which is where Galentine's day comes from, Leslie Knope prefers Red Vines. I didn't have this beta'd so I'm sure there are typos. Sorry!


End file.
